To the End
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: Relationships are hard. Relationships with vampires that are running from a vampire circus because they refused to drink the blood of their sacrifice are even harder. For Jayeliwood’s sexy Edward contest! One-shot BXE Lemon


**A/N:** So I've had this idea for awhile and it keeps coming back when I listen to the song _Please_ by Ludo. The song by Ludo is about this guy that's about to leave and says "please save this for me, I'll come back for you, love – I promise to." It's a really great song from an even better band (their song _Horror of our Love_ is so funny) and anyways I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I decided to write it. Besides, it'll get y'all off my back to write another one-shot for this contest.

**Summary:** Relationships are hard. Relationships with vampires that are running from a vampire circus because they refused to drink the blood of their sacrifice are even harder. For Jayeliwood's sexy Edward contest! One-shot BXE Lemon!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Sexy Edward Contest:  
**_To the End  
_Daddy's Little Cannibal  
Circus Edward  
I personally think it's _very_ in character.  
Edward is a vampire. Bella is human.  
Bella's POV  
If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:  
Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com  
If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit  
Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.

**To The End**

"Where is he…? I whispered softly to myself as I cupped my hands over my eyes and pressed my nose against the window.

There were no windows at my eye level so I had to climb onto a machine that Edward pushed against the wall. He didn't like the idea of me climbing up on a machine without someone being around to catch me _if_ I fall so he set up a series of mattresses that he found in one of the back rooms around the perimeter of the machine so I had something soft to fall on.

"C'mon Edward." I strained my eyes to try and see through the thick layer of frost that was stuck to the window.

Edward left early this morning to go hunting. He hadn't eaten in weeks and was literally starving himself. I didn't want him to leave me but it was either that or risk getting eaten, which I didn't mind but there was no convincing Edward once he had his mind (and heart) set on something.

I banged my head onto the window and groaned when I still didn't see him. I wasn't allowed to leave the warehouse. Hell! Edward wasn't allowed to leave the warehouse. We were doing everything in our power to keep the Volturi, a group of powerful vampires that created the vampire circus, from finding us. Edward had pissed them off when he refused to bite me during one of his acts _and_ when he decided drag me across the world in attempt to keep me alive.

My life was like an Anne Rice novel told by Jane Austen.

Before the Volturi found me and invited me to be a 'special guest' at the vampire circus, I was an average high school student that was celebrating my senior year. Now I was on the run with a vampire version of Adonis. He was perfect. There was no physical flaw about him and his personality was even better. He was probably the sweetest and least selfish person/vampire/creature to ever exist.

I frowned as I pulled away from the window. I was tired of kneeling in front of a glass and decided to head back down to the floor. I got to my feet and stretched my arms so I could keep my balance myself. I started to turn myself around, making small movements and even smaller steps.

"Be careful Bella," I whispered softly to myself as I stared at the long way to the ground.

"Don't stand on it!" A familiar voice screamed at me.

My eyes widened and I lost my balance. I took a step back on impulse and waited for my foot to connect with a solid surface but it didn't, it kept on going. I let out a loud gasp and closed my eyes and my body followed after my foot.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I was suppressing a scream. The only sounds I could hear was my beating heart that had lodge itself in my throat and the wind blowing past me. I waited for one of my body parts to hit the machine but it never happened. Instead my back and my legs manipulated themselves into a pair of very cold but strong arms.

"I told you that mattresses were a waste of time." I whispered breathlessly wrapping my arms around the vampire that was holding me, my nose dug into his chest and I breathed in deeply. He smelled just like the way I left him. I closed my eyes and breathed in another mouthful as I waited for my heart to slow down.

"That wasn't funny Bella." Edward snapped at me holding me closer to his chest. I wasn't sure what I was more afraid of, the fact that I just fell of a ten foot machine or that I the thought of losing Edward, forever.

"What took you so long?" I whispered. I didn't want to ask the question but it was killing me not being with him.

"The animals are hibernating." Edward answered, there was an undertone of amusement in his voice – I'm sure he was remembering a fun time he had playing with his food.

"Emmett's favorite time of the year." I mumbled to myself, remembering one of the stories he told me about his coven brother – Emmett – who had committed to the same lifestyle as Edward.

Edward chuckled. "I'm surprised you remember that." He started walking, probably to one of the mattresses placed under the machine.

I nodded, not removing my face from his chest. "I like hearing those stories." I admitted. "Carlisle sounds like a really cool – err, vampire." I was tempted to say guy but that sounded too human.

"He is." Edward sat down and let out a sigh. His hand let go of my legs, letting my feet fall to the mattress. He grabbed my cheek and lifted it up so I was staring at him. His topaz eyes were shining down on me.

My breath caught in my throat. I loved the color of his eyes when he had just feasted off of animal. When I first met him, his eyes were a dark crimson because of all the human blood he had consumed. When Edward was a part of the circus he had, on many occasions, feasted on human blood. Now that he was with me, he had agreed to put that lifestyle behind him and resume the one that he once had before he agreed to be a part of the vampire circus.

"Do you think that I'll ever get to meet Carlisle and the rest of your family?" I asked, not taking my eyes away from his.

Edward closed his eyes, letting me go of the trance, and sighed. "I know where they are, I'm just hesitant about asking him for help." I had heard this speech many times, each time the pain in his voice grew more obvious.

Edward left Carlisle's family soon after Alice, a pixie like vampire that could see the future, and her mate Jasper, a war veteran that could manipulate people's emotions, entered the coven. He blamed the reason he left on his anger at Carlisle for choosing his lifestyle for him but I liked to think it was fate calling him towards me. Every time I mentioned that he would smile and give me a kiss on the lips and say that he liked that reason more.

"You don't want to put your family in trouble." I finished his sentence for him.

Edward nodded. "It would be asking too much." He wrapped his fingers around mine. "Not that you're not worth it, of course." He leaned down and gave me a light kiss on the forehead, which made me blink.

"The less people dragged into this the better." I added my part of the conversation. "I don't want innocent peo – vampires being destroyed just because a couple of angry vampires are after me."

Edward groaned and pulled his head back. It bothered him when I was trying to be noble. He wanted me to at least "attempt to act human." But it was hard for me. I wanted to be out there and help as much as I could but there was only so much that a human could do, which is why I wanted to become a vampire, like Edward. But he wouldn't hear of it.

"You know," I grabbed Edward's hand, "if you don't want to ask your family for help, we could always take the other –"

"No Bella." Edward interrupted me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. It wasn't worth the fight. He was alive and that's all that mattered at the moment. Screw the fact that he didn't want to make me a vampire like him. I could live with that. Now the Volturi was a different story…

"I wish you would stop trying to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders." Edward smiled sadly at me before giving me a light kiss on the lips. I closed my eyes and leaned forward. I was trying not to smile, I was supposed to be upset about him not wanting me to become a vampire with him but that was kind of hard when his lips were pressed tightly against mine. Besides, we needed this.

I pushed my lips closer to his and wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward's hands rested on my waist and he started to lift the shirt closer to my chest.

"Have you eaten today?" Edward asked breaking the kiss so he could lift the shirt over my head.

I nodded. "I finished it off," I admitted blushing.

"That's ok," Edward smiled at me pulling off his own shirt. "We'll go to the grocery store tomorrow." He frowned for a second as he considered something. "We might have to pick you up another bra while we're there."

"Why?" I frowned.

Edward didn't have to answer with words. The sound of fabric ripping echoed through the empty warehouse. My eyes widened in horror and my mouth dropped. Edward held my ripped black bra in his hands and smiled triumphantly to himself.

"It was ripping anyways." He defended his actions.

"But, but, but I liked that bra." I complained.

Edward's smile grew. "I don't." He shook his head as he leaned forward and let his lips suck on the skin on the upper part of my right breast.

I closed my eyes and let out a soft moan. I leaned my head down and started to nipple on the cartilage of his ear. It was hard to stay mad at him when he was so good at saying sorry. I grabbed his ear between my teeth and pulled at it gently. Edward growled into my chest, making my stomach turn, in a good way.

"Say the words that I love to hear." I begged softly.

Edward chuckled and pulled his lips away from my chest so he was staring at me. The smile on his face was a mix of pure bliss and embarrassment. I smiled back at him to give him encouragement to speak.

"I was a virgin before I met you." I was pretty sure that if Edward could blush, he would have.

"I was virgin before I met you to." I smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah but you're not a hundred and seven." Edward was still smiling. He had no regrets waiting this long. He was very civil when it came to sex. He didn't like casual sex, not that he had ever practiced casual sex. There was nothing casual with what we were about to do.

I giggled softly and closed the distance between us. My lips pressed hard against his. Edward groaned and pressed his lips against mine with just as much force as I had shown him. I fell back so my bare back was touching the mattress underneath us.

Edward's lips didn't leave mine as his hands started to unbutton my blue jeans. We didn't have time to be patient, every second was another second closer to an almost certain death. That's one of the reason I wanted to be with him so much. If I could, I would spend every minute of every day being with him.

Edward pulled down my pants and panties when he pulled away from the kiss. I started to gasp for air, taking deep breaths through my mouth and nose. I always forgot to breathe when I was kissing Edward. On more than one occasion I had passed out because of it.

Edward started to kiss my jaw line. His cold tongue running against the pulse of my neck. I closed my eyes and let out a low moan. My body was reacting to him and I was pretty sure he could tell.

"I need you." I whispered when I was pretty sure my body couldn't take it anymore. "Please Edward." I wasn't above begging.

Edward's lips let go of my pulse and found my mouth. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as I waited for him to remove his pants.

It wasn't long before I felt his hardness at my entrance. My body reacted immediately, my back arched and a shiver ran down my spine. I waited for him to enter me. He, being the jerk that he is, took his precious time – kissing at my neck and chin as he eased himself slowly into me. I moved my hips downward and let him enter me fully. He let out a loud growl and I gasped. I had forgotten just how long he really was.

"Patience is a virtue." Edward growled at me while he smiled.

I giggled. "What virtue?" I asked leaning up so I could kiss him again.

Edward kissed me back as he started a pace. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss as my nails dug into his back. My back arched and I moaned loudly into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around my back and pushed me closer to him.

"Faster," I encouraged.

He quickened his pace as his lips found the pulse of my neck. I closed my eyes and enjoyed what he was doing for me. It never scared me when Edward kissed my neck, mostly because I knew that he had more self control than he gave himself credit for. I closed my eyes and wrapped my fingers into his arm.

My body tightened around him and my breaths came out in short gasps. My face started to tightened and my toes curled. I was trying to catch my breath or at least hold on for a little longer but my body was rejecting the request.

"Come for me Bella." Edward removed his lips from my neck.

I bit my bottom lip as my back lifted off the mattress and my body started to shake. My toe nails were digging into my foot and my fingernails were digging into Edward's back. My breath caught into my throat and I tried not to scream.

"Shit." Edward cussed loudly. Edward's hands grabbed onto the mattress underneath us and he leaned forward so he was fully inside of me. His body started to shake and I could feel him release in me. His head was buried into the mattress and all that could be heard were loud muffled snarls and the ripping of fabric.

My body continued to shake, getting more violent. I let out a very loud scream as he sent me over the edge again. This earned another muffled snarl followed by more ripping of fabric.

My back fell onto the bed and I opened my eyes slowly. My breath was coming out in gasps and I was sweating. Edward stopped shaking and he pulled himself out of me.

"That was amazing." I smiled at Edward as I traced mindless patterns on his back.

Edward pulled his head away from the mattress so he could look at me. His mouth was filled with cotton and a spring from the mattress. I started to giggle.

He shook his head a few times before turning it to the side so he could spit it out. "Amazing doesn't even cover it." He finally responded.

I giggled again and removed my fingers from his back. "I wish that we could stay like this forever." I was trying not to yawn but I was tired.

"We can." Edward lied, rolling off of me.

I rolled onto my side and curled up. A warm blanket fell onto my side when Edward returned. He wrapped the blanket tightly around me. It felt like a sleeping bag more than a blanket. I curled up closer and sighed in relief when Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me. He kissed my cheek softly.

"Get some sleep Bella." Edward rubbed my arm. "We have to leave soon."

I nodded. "Where are we going tomorrow?" I asked moving back so I could get closer to Edward.

"I don't know," Edward admitted moving my hair behind my ear. "But I promise nothing bad will happen to you." He kissed my cheek again.

Edward was always a good liar.

**END.**

**A/N:** **BEFORE YOU START SCREAMING AT ME!** I do realize that this could become a story. But the thing is, I have three fanfics and I'm rewriting _Cigarette Burns_ for a grade. So I don't have any actual time to work on another fanfic and I don't want to give this story over to someone else because I've fallen in love with the idea and I know the person (no offense) will ruin it, so this is what I'll do, after the contest is over with (which is October 1st) I'll see how much stuff is going on in my life and if I feel like I have enough time for this story, I'll write it. I promise. But at the moment, this is just a one-shot for a contest.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


End file.
